Color Me Green: A Suicide Squad Joker Story
by EscapeCode
Summary: Mia Gallo is the most feared crime lord in New York. What happens when she clashes with the clown prince of crime from Gotham City? Please leave reviews! 3
1. Chapter 1

My heels clanked against the hard cement and my victim low key shuddered with every beat. Did I enjoy this? No. Not at all, but not because I have a heart. I was solely dreading being here because I had better things to do. I am a retired crime lords daughter with a superiority complex and a strange lust for violence, sue me. I did care for people sure, but the number was very small. It always had been and my version of caring was complicated.

"I won't tell you a thing bitch." The large thug explained as I waved my dagger in the air. My gorgeous white suit had already been splattered with this douche bags blood, if he messed up my Gucci heels or my leather gloves, he was going to lose another finger. This guy was at least six foot five and was sporting a glass eye. His ink and complexion gave away his Mexican gang affiliations. The Mexican gang that frequented New York was not one to fucked with, but this guy stole over fifty thousand dollars from me. Well technically, my henchmen but it was my transaction. I was the biggest arms dealer in New York and I had a reputation to uphold. I had only had the title for about a year, since my father Vincent Gallo retired. I smiled at Mr. Thug's abrasiveness. I always loved a challenge, but not today. I wanted to get this done. I walked towards him and circled his chair.

"Are you sure? I feel like it would be so beneficial for you if you just told me where my money is." I said as I stood behind him. I could see his hands subtly shaking while being intertwined in the rope.

"Are you fucking deaf? I said I don't have it." He growled with his head turned away from me. "You think cause you're some hot broad that I will bend over for ya? Stupid puta. You better hope I don't get out of these ropes. I'll tear you in half with my dick." He said as he smirked. My anger took over. I bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Hmm...that might be difficult." I said as I shoved my dagger into his genitals. His jeans started to immediately soak with blood. He screamed and writhed in his chair. "Can't fuck without one of those." I said as I watched him bleed out. Once he was dead, I kicked his chair over and spit on his body. "Asshole." I said as I fixed my long soft black hair and straightened my tie. I nodded at Jerome and he nodded back. Jerome was taller than this fuck, dreads and always dressed in a black suit with a red tie. He always wore his sunglasses. Never knew why, but I didn't give a shit. Jerome could snap someones neck with one twitch of his hand.

"I want it done. Send a gift, let them know we're serious." I said as I left the room. As I walked out, I could hear the hacking that came with getting rid of a body. I never had anything to do with that part obviously. I headed outside of the abandoned warehouse and one of my henchmen opened the door of the Escalate and I stepped inside. I told Tony the driver to take me to my loft. I needed a shower to get this douche bag blood off of me.

When we reached my apartment building, I headed up to my penthouse. The penthouse was huge, probably too big for just myself. But I didn't care. I earned it. I was young, rich and scary. I was 5'6, curvy yet petite and my Italian heritage rang through my looks. Everyone said I looked just like my mother.

I peeled my white suit off and stepped into my rock waterfall shower. The steam ricocheted off of my sun kissed skin and the heat of the water made my nerves tingle. I washed the day off of me and sighed. It did make me feel like a bad person to not have feelings like I should have. I just killed a man less than an hour ago and I didn't even care. But this is what I grew up with. I killed my first thug at the age of ten. I was taught how to shoot a gun before I was eight. My father turned me to stone. Now that fucker was living it up in Palm Springs and I was taking over the wretched family business.

When I got out of of the shower, I wrapped my long black robe around me and checked the front elevator of my penthouse to see my guards standing there like statues. I went into my office and started surfing the net. I heard Jerome come in the front and he came back into the office, out of breath and shot in the shoulder.

"We have a problem. There was a third party at his clubhouse. Another team. Shots were fired. We barely got out." He said as I texted my medical doctor on payroll.

"Sit." I said. Jerome nodded and sat down. I went into my bedroom and changed into dress slacks and a black button up blouse. Our staff doctor Sid showed up with his medical bag quickly and started tending to Jerome. The other henchmen I had that were injured were being taken care of elsewhere. Yes, Jerome got top of the line care in events like this one.

Devon, Jerome's right hand, came in and spoke. "We know who it was. This guy owed money to another boss in Gotham City. We set up a meeting with their people, they agreed to come here. No blood shed. He just wants to talk." He said. I nodded.

"Fine. Tomorrow at fifteen hundred hours." I said. I had to admit, I was curious to meet the man who turned my simple Friday errand into a royal cluster fuck.


	2. Chapter 1 Part II

I sat at the main chair of our conference table. Since I owned the building I actually lived in, I decided to make the entire first level my public office as well as a conference room. I know they say not to mix home and business, but I had enough security and firearms I felt safe enough. I sat in my chair and had my Louis Vatton stilettos extended to the edge of the table.

"So what do we know about this guy?" I asked.

"He runs all of Gotham City. He gave your father a lot of trouble a few years back. Got a bit of a temper on him." Jerome said as he passed me photos of this guy. He had a white as a ghost complexion with bright green hair. His eyes were a piercing blue with a hint of green to compliment his slicked back locks. His bright red lips vaguely revealed an expensive looking grill. Then my eyes wandered down to his perfectly chiseled chest that was uncovered by an unbuttoned dress shirt. He had the word "damaged" tattooed on his forehead which sounds dumb but it somehow added to the appeal. The guy was beautiful, but those were the ones you had to watch out for. I thumbed through the photos and saw one of him with a girl. She had the same pale skin with ink everywhere. I mean, I had a sleeve and several more tattoos in other...place but I never would get one on my face.

"Who is the girl?" I asked.

"That's Harley Quinn. She was his girlfriend but they ended things about six months ago. He hasn't been very active since then. Apparently our John we disposed of yesterday is in fact a part of the Mexican gang in New York but he owed this guy a lot of money. We were just disposing of his body at the wrong place and the wrong time. This guy wants to keep the money that was stolen from you. He wants to negotiate." Jerome said as the other ten men at the table kept quiet.

"Not going to happen. That was a big chunk of dough and I am not about to bend over for some clown and potentially ruin my reputation. Gangsters piss themselves when they hear my name. I want to keep it that way. But I will hear him out." I said. "What do they call this guy?" I asked.

"Joker ma'am. The Joker." Jerome clarified.


	3. Chapter 2

I had my morning coffee, or I guess you would call it my afternoon coffee. I showered and dressed in my black suit with a crimson red tie. In case you hadn't picked up on it yet, my colors were black, red and white. I never ventured outside of that trio. People often called me the female Dracula of New York City. While I was tan and had dark brown hair, my eyes were a light purple and my incisors were much longer than the rest of my teeth. I was often teased as a child and eventually one day, I had enough and sliced a kids arm open with my sharp nail. My nails always grew into a point and I started to embrace my strange look.

I spoke with my financial advisor Sal to get an update on everything this quarter and yep, I was still loaded. But that didn't matter, I wanted my money. Nobody stole from Mia Gallo and got away with it.

I sat in my office and Jerome sat across from me. When we heard Devon knock at the door, I almost didn't even hear Jerome tell him to enter. When he walked in, a gentleman with burn scars on his face walked in, followed by him. The Joker. I had to admit, parts of me started to twitch. He stared at me and I stared back. Neither one of us backed down.

"She doesn't shake hands." Jerome explained.

"That's good. Neither does he." The burned man responded.

"Thank you Jerome, I've got it from here." I said, not breaking my stare with this...freak. Attractive freak nonetheless. Jerome eyed me curiously. I nodded and he turned to the burned man.

"This way Mr. Frost." Jerome said, pointing to the way out. Mr. Frost hesitated and looked at his boss. The Joker turned to him briefly and nodded. I understood his worries. He thought I was going to put a bullet in his bosses head. Little did he know, if I wanted to do something like that, I would have done it by now.

Once we were alone, I started to slowly drag my eyes down his chest, but I quickly checked myself. He noticed this and smirked.

"So you're the guy who turned my simple task into a shootout." I said. He smiled and stifled a laugh.

"Your men…" He started to say before pausing. "Were in my way, Ms. Gallo." He said as he slicked his hair back.

"Please, call me Mia." I quickly added. "With all due respect Mr. Joker, you're not getting my money." I said smiling.

"My goodness. Look at that beautiful smile." He said, staring at me.

I did my best to fight a blush in my cheeks but god dammit. He was cornering me….he was trying to taunt me. Not today clown. I got up and sat on the edge of my desk, directly in front of him. Our knees almost touched.

"Don't get used to it, it doesn't happen often." I added.

"That...my dear…"He said as he stood up, inches from my face. "Is a tragic shame." He said looking down at my lips. He was at least a few inches taller than me, but my heels gave me benefit.

"Maybe. But I definitely won't smile if you try to keep my money." I said, my breath quickening.

"Well, that is something ...to consider. I just don't know if it would be worth it. That gorgeous smile of yours is priceless. Never showing me that smile again? Not worth fifty thousand dollars." He said.

"Then are you giving it back?" I asked. He smiled a terrifying yet sexy smile.

"I don't think so. I am a businessman, Mia. If I give this money back to you, I won't get to see you anymore…not sure I want that. You ...fascinate me." He explained.

"How? You don't even know me." I said as I noticed he was only centimeters from my lips.

"Mmm. That's the problem, my dear." He said as he started to leave.

"My money, Mr. Joker?" I asked. He growled.

"I will give you your money back. On one condition. You have dinner with me next Friday at nine." He said, smirking.

"Fine." I said sternly. He smiled and exited my office. I heard Mr. Frost and Jerome exchange words, then they left. Jerome came in and eyed me weirdly. "What?" I asked. Jerome smiled.

"Nothing boss." As soon as Jerome said this, his phone rang. "Yeah?" He answered. "How many...Fuck...Okay." Jerome said as he hung up. "Our B Team was ambushed. Mexicans. Stole our firearm sales. Payback for killing their second in command." Jerome explained.

"How many?" I asked, wanting to know the damage.

"Six. James and Jenkins made it out." Jerome said.

"Great. I really wasn't prepared for a war this week." I said as I rubbed my temples.

Later that evening, I had my best friend Kat come visit. If I had feelings, you know, normal people's feelings, I would love Kat. She was my best friend growing up. Her father was my father's right hand, until her dad ratted out my father and Vincent had no choice but to push him off the bridge. Kat knew this. She knew the game. Luckily she wasn't that close with Benny.

"I can't believe you met The Joker in person." Kat said as she downed her glass of wine.

"Do you know him or something?" I asked.

"No but don't you watch the news? Batman caught him a few years back then he got out? By got out I mean, broke out?" Kat added. How did I not learn this at the briefing? Dammit Jerome. "Was he hot? He looks hot." Kat laughed.

"He is definitely...interesting. He is making me have dinner with him on Friday in order to get my cash back." I added.

"Oh the horror!" Kat joked. I pinched her and finished off my wine. Once I told Tony to take Kat home, I looked at the clock to see it was almost 2am. I took off my clothes and got under my white silk sheets in my California King. I quickly fell off to sleep.

Suddenly, I woke up. I felt eyes on me. I held the sheet up to my chest and looked around my giant dark room. I saw him. The Joker was sitting in my lounge chair that was angled in the corner of the room. He had something in his hand, not a gun. Something bigger.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Once I said this, he cackled.

"I don't know. What am I doing here Mario?" He said as he lifted the item in his hand. I turned to the side and switched on my table lamp. I saw The Joker, sitting in the chair with one long leg crossed lazily over the other and a human head in his hand. He eyed me up and down and whistled. "Oh my, do you see this...beautiful specimen Mario?" He asked the head of Mario Rodriguez, the head of the biggest Mexican gang in the city. Well, fuck.


	4. Chapter 2 Part II

I sat there in disbelief. Not because he was holding the head of my current problem, I had seen plenty of dismembered body parts in my day. I was in disbelief because The Joker somehow made it into my bedroom without being detected.

"How did you get in here?" I asked as I clutched the sheet to my chest. Either he took out my men or he climbed up the fire escapes...all ten of them.

He smiled at my question and stood up. "I have..my ways." He said as he threw the head in my bed. I didn't flinch. "Tough woman...I like that." He growled.

"What is this for? Taking out my garbage? I don't need you to handle my shit. And I could have you taken out for breaking and entering." I asked as he sat next on the edge of my bed, inches from me.

"I guess you can say I...have a desire to please you." He said as he brushed my hair out of my face slowly. "Something about you." He said slowly. Before I knew it, he had grabbed a handful of my hair. "But don't ever threaten me beautiful. I will rip that gorgeous tongue out faster than a corrupt surgeon." He said as he released me. "And that...would be a damn shame." He said as he trailed his finger from my mouth down the front of my chest. Chills were sent down my spine. I couldn't tell if it was anger or lust, maybe both.


	5. Chapter 3

When I woke up the following Wednesday, I was still extremely flustered. Never have I ever let a man talk to me like The Joker did last Friday night or grab me by the hair, much less break into my home. But a part of me felt like I was on fire. As irritating and inconvenient this man (or clown) was, he fascinated me. The entire afternoon I had canceled all of my appointments so I could research The Joker. He had gotten himself into some trouble with the government at one point, and not just the hard working pigs of Gotham City but high ranking government officials. Not to mention, countless run ins with The Bat. I had one encounter with that rodent when I was briefly visiting Gotham for a business meeting. He clearly was bored that day.

I heard a knock at my office door. 'Yeah?" I called out. Jerome came in, his dreadlocks pulled into a ponytail today. He had an ominous look on his face. "What's up?" I asked, not looking up from my laptop screen.

"He is still expecting you on Friday night." He said as he sat in the chair across from me. I didn't know how I felt about The Joker essentially forcing me into a date if I wanted my money back. Was it really worth it? I wasn't sure.

"Well, I want my money." I said knowing Jerome could see right through me. He eyed me sideways.

"I understand. We will be posted outside, I don't trust him." Jerome said. I nodded, it made sense. As attracted as I secretly was to this guy, I didn't trust him.

Friday was here. I tried my best to not think about the night that was ahead of me. I had to admit, after a few days of stalking this man on the internet I felt a tad bit intimidating. He had quite the reputation. The fact that I hadn't heard of him until a week ago made me question my own mobster skills.

Devon opened the SUV door for me and I headed into the "Pulse" nightclub that was currently closed. I had a meeting with a potential buyer that would be about half of my revenue for the year. Jerome, Devon and two other guards walked around me into the dark double doors. The club was dark and had maroon accents. Ahead of me was Kyle Lancaster, the Irish charter of the black market arms dealers. He had several of his team surrounding him as he drank from his martini glass. Pansy.

"Ah, Mia Gallo. It's been too long." Kyle said as he got up to greet me. He kissed my cheek and pulled out my chair for me.

"Kyle. So nice to see you." I said. I sat down and dismissed the bartender to came over for a drink order. I never drank during business...or almost never. "I know you will be pleased with our stock this season." I said. Kyle awkwardly looked down.

"Yes, about that. I have decided to go in another direction this time around." He said with cockiness in his tone.

"I'm sorry?"I asked. This was my biggest client and he was buying from another arms dealer? "Kyle what are you talking about? My family has been doing business with you for years." I said in disbelief.

"I know. But this guy is selling to me for half the price you would. What kind of businessman would I be if I didn't go with him?" He asked. I scoffed.

"I'm sorry, I am just a little taken aback by this. Our fathers were friends Kyle. You and I went to school together. Is there any loyalty there?" I asked. My blood was boiling and I was trying to keep my cool.

"I'm sorry Mia. Please understand." Kyle said. I couldn't help but notice his goons were a bit stiffer than usual, almost at the ready. My father's reputation bled into mine. My father would have Kyle's head on a platter by now. I wasn't far behind.

"May I ask who this wonderful new supplier is?" I asked with utter disdain in my voice.

"He is based in Gotham City. The Joker." He said. I started to shake. Why was he doing this? Why was trying to knock me down in the business while giving me sexy signals? Was he rifling my feathers to distract me? Whatever his reason was, I knew one thing. This clown was fucking with the wrong woman.

_***Please leave reviews! I promise things are heating up. Mia Gallo has never taken shit from anyone, why would she start now? ;-) _


	6. Chapter 3 Part II

After a little intel from my people, The Joker knew that Kyle was my client. We may or may not have tapped into Johnny Frost's cell phone (we tried the clowns, obviously couldn't) and pulled his texts that indicated The Joker was in fact trying to steal ALL of my business in New York City. Did he really think I wouldn't find out? But what I couldn't figure out is why now. The Gallo family had been the biggest firearms dealers in New York City for almost a century. My grandfather and my great-grandfather started this then my father took over, then me. Why was The Joker trying to ruin us now? I guess it didn't matter. I was going to put a bullet in his head.

I dressed in my black pinstriped suit with a red button up blouse underneath. My long black hair flowed down my back. I put on my black stilettos and donned my lips with bright red lipstick. Jerome led me to the black SUV and while a had a team of about three in that vehicle with me, another SUV was leading us. Jerome had really tightened our security, he didn't trust The Joker. I had to admit, if it weren't for my random bought of lust for the clown, I probably would be just as cautious. But attraction or not, I couldn't let him get away with this. I knew that.

When we finally reached Gotham, eventually we pulled up to a club and by the name I was certain it was a strip club. Jerome and several of my men crowded around me as we walked into the club. It was dimly lit, and I had to admit, pretty classy for a strip club. The Joker's men stood before mine, Johnny Frost in front. Jerome and Johnny exchanged a few words and Jerome nodded. He reluctantly ushered me forward and I could see the worried look in his dark eyes. I nodded at him and mouthed "I'll be fine." He nodded and let me pass. Johnny Frost led me to a private room that overlooked the club. I could see The Joker standing, watching. He was watching his club and vaguely looked over his shoulder. He nodded once and Mr. Frost left the private room. Just us.

He turned around to look at me and let out a low growl under his breath as he eyed me up and down. "Mmm, dressed to kill." He said as he took a step towards me. Before he could take another step, I drew my gun. I pointed it directly at his gorgeous face and he laughed. A manic laugh that gave me chills. "Now where on earth could you have been hiding...that?" He said with a big smile.

"I have my ways." I said as I remembered his goons didn't pat me down. Were they really that stupid? He walked towards me and could have cared less that I was aiming my barrel directly towards him. "Planning on putting me out of business eh? Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?" I said, now realizing my gun barrel was touching directly in between his eyes.

"Actually...I was counting on it." He said as he quickly grabbed my gun out of my hands. No one had ever done this to me before. For the first time in my life I felt...defeated. Not today.

He grabbed my hair by the handful and pulled my face below his.

"What kind of bad guy would I be if I didn't try to take down the baddest girl in New York City?" He said as he smelled my hair. I quickly grabbed the knife I had in my pants and held it to his throat. He laughed.

"What kind of bad girl would I be if I didn't bring multiple weapons to a business meeting?" I asked.

"Oh my dear. This was not a business meeting." He said as he suddenly crashed his lips to mine. At first I struggled, but he tasted so damn good, I gave up. He tasted like whiskey and metal. His intensified his grip on my hair and pulled me even closer. I dropped the knife and grabbed on the back of his neck. His tongue fought its way into my mouth and in retaliation I bit down on his lower lip lightly. He growled into my mouth and used his other hand to roam my backside. Just as things started to get good, Johnny Frost walked in and cleared his throat. I quickly pushed The Joker away, leaving him with an evil grin. I walked towards Frost, ready to leave.

"This isn't over." I threatened.

"No Mia, it's certainly not." He said as he widened his grin. Our kiss wasn't over, neither was our need to kill each other.


End file.
